At last the fog has lifted
by newyorktopaloalto
Summary: Is wasn't as though Skittery hated Disneyland, itself; it's just that he hated everyone he was there with. Maybe he needed to find some new friends. Modern day, Snittery.
1. Day 1

"On a scale of 1-10, how much would you say that you're scared right now?"

Skittery looked around, swallowed, and flushed hotly.

"I'm not scared," he muttered, flushing more at the laughs from Race and Blink.

"Then why don't you wanna go, huh?" Race asked, jabbing his elbow into Skittery's side, "And don't say it's because you have a stomach ache or whatever, because you haven't eaten anything today."

"I just- I don't-" Skittery opened and closed his mouth a few more times before falling silent.

"So what is it, huh? What's your excuse, dummy?"

Skittery's face turned redder, blinking harshly as the backs of his eyes started to sting, and he clenched his fists up a little bit.

"I just don't like roller coasters, okay?" he shouted, hitching his backpack up further and turning away from the—now staring, group.

"'Cause you're scared!" Race yelled at his retreating back, smirking at his friends and chattering to them as if nothing happened.

Skittery didn't know why he always did it. Hang out with Racetrack and his friends, that was. It was just what he was used to, because they had all been friends since grade school, but as soon as Skittery and Race broke up, they all seemed to go onto Race's side of the argument. That Skittery should just forgive him, because Race loved him or something akin to that. Needless to say, hanging out with them all was utter hell.

He shouldered his backpack further up and took deep breaths, attempting to make his flushed cheeks a lighter shade of red.

He hated amusement parks. Never, ever, was he going to be conned into going to one again— even if it _was _another trip to Disneyland. Muttering to himself in his head, Skittery hunched his shoulders down and started to trek to main street.

A shoulder bumped into his own, causing him to trip and almost fall on the pavement in front of the castle. Hands prevented it, guiding him upwards and brushing invisible dirt off of his shoulders lightly.

"Sorry, man," came a voice, still lightly touching his shoulders, as if to make sure that he was okay.

"It's fine," Skittery mumbled, tilting his gaze slightly upwards and running a hand through his hair, "I mean, unless you did it on purpose. Then it wouldn't be."

The guy laughed and Skittery raised his head a little further. The air seemed to push out of his lungs and after a tense second he inhaled once more. Because, wow. The guy, who was _still_ holding onto his shoulders, was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome.

"I didn't do it on purpose, promise," he laughed, snapping Skittery out of his thoughts.

"Well, I'm glad," Skittery wanly smiled, looking down once more— flush affixed to his face again.

"So, um, are you okay?" the guy asked, coughing halfway through the sentence.

"Yeah," Skittery replied, voice soft as he pulled the strap of his backpack into his hands— moreso than it already was, causing aforementioned bag to ride up further on his back.

"Are you sure?" the guy— whom Skittery had mentally dubbed T.G., inquired.

Skittery nodded and subtly stepped back, attempting to dislodge T.G.'s hands from his shoulders. T.G., as if sensing Skittery's uncomfortableness, blushed a ruddy red and let his hands slide down from Skittery's arms. He mumbled something and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly with his hand.

"So, um, thanks. For helping me up, I mean," he stated softly, his other hand moving and holding onto his backpack strap, as well.

T.G. nodded and gave Skittery a slight grin, overbite making it about 50 bajillion times cuter than it would have been, otherwise. Skittery flushed brighter and put his head down once more, moving slightly to the side as a little girl bumped into him. Another body hit his and he reeled forward, wondering how in the hell a tiny child could actually make him stumble.

T.G.'s hands caught him once more and Skittery had to resist all urges to just stay there, against T.G.'s chest.

"Looks like it's good that I was here, huh?" T.G. asked, huffing a laugh.

Skittery nodded and moved away.

"I should, um, go now. Or something," he muttered, tilting his head to the side, as if doing so would make him look busier.

He turned away and took a couple of steps, before T.G.'s low voice made him stop in his tracks.

"This may be forward, but do you wanna hang out with me or somethin'? I mean, my friends," he gestured vaguely over his shoulder when Skittery turned around, "keep giving me these, 'invite him over' looks, so I figure it's okay with them."

Skittery flushed brighter, a feat he didn't think possible, and cleared his throat.

"What's your name?" he asked, feeling as though calling T.G. as such wouldn't be the best decision he had ever made.

"Avery," T.G.—Avery, replied, "but everyone calls me Snitch."

He stuck out his hand and Skittery took it. _Snitch, Snitch, Snitch_. Skittery could remember that, really. _Snitch, Snitch, Snitch_. He shook himself out of his thoughts.

"Skittery," he stated, shaking Snitch's hand and swallowing at the warmth, "I mean, it's Jacob, but it's actually Skittery, you know?"

Snitch nodded and took his hand away. Skittery let his hang there for a millisecond before dropping his as well.

"What brings you to the happiest place on earth?" Snitch asked, gesturing with his hand for emphasis on the laughing children and smiling parents.

"My friends thought that it would be fun to take a week and come down," Skittery mumbled, scrunching his nose at the thought of his friends.

"You don't sound too happy about that," Snitch said consolingly, as if he knew why Skittery wasn't happy.

"I— I wish I hadn't gone with them, is all," Skittery replied, shrugging.

"Why is that?" Snitch asked, moving slightly closer to Skittery's thin frame.

"Because I don't know why I'm friends with them anymore."

Snitch nodded and placed his hand, once more, on Skittery's shoulder. He licked his lips, and Skittery thought that he looked nervous.

"How much longer are you staying for?" he asked, biting gently at his bottom lip and making Skittery's mind wander in inappropriate places for the setting.

"Um…" he counted on his fingers and blushed when he felt Snitch's eyes on his hands, "until Wednesday. So, another five days."

He smiled at Skittery and Skittery felt his breath hitch a little in his chest.

"Me too," Snitch replied, grinning brighter and placing a gentle hand on Skittery's arm.

"Now, um," he continued, flushing again and unconsciously tightening his fingers on Skittery's arm, making Skittery gasp imperceptibly, "about my previous offer…"

He trailed off and Skittery blinked at him, stretching his mind and attempting to remember past the last minute. After a few seconds of attempted recollection, Skittery grimaced and shrugged his shoulder.

"I, um, don't actually remember what you said."

He flushed hotly and poked his toe at the ground a little bit.

"Sorry," he continued, voice hushed and low.

"Hey, it's all good, man," Snitch replied, "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out the rest of the day."

Skittery bit his lip and looked up at Snitch. He seemed earnest enough, no hint of malice in his eyes, where Skittery would be left waiting in line or buying food or doing other demeaning things, as Snitch laughed with his friends.

He licked his lips, more out of habit than anything else, and nodded.

"Sure."

Snitch grinned and lightly tugged on Skittery's arm, Skittery only moving when Snitch started to.

"Are you sure your friends won't mind?" Skittery asked, stumbling slightly at Snitch's large strides.

"Yup. Totally sure," Snitch replied happily, slowing down slightly and throwing an apologetic look over his shoulder at Skittery.

Skittery nodded and flushed a little again, taking his free arm and pulling his backpack strap tighter in his hand. Before he knew it, and before he wanted to be there— if he were honest, Snitch stopped.

They were in front of a medium-sized group of people, all waiting expectantly to have their friend introduce the newcomer.

"You guys, this is Skittery," Snitch introduced, Skittery giving a small wave as everyone scrutinized him.

"Skittery," Snitch continued, turning his head slightly so he could see Skittery out of more than just his peripheral, "this is Itey, Dutchy, Alex, Swifty, Xander, Mush, and Richard."

He pointed to each person individually, and Skittery desperately tried to remember all of their names. After a second of futile mnemonic devices and other things his behavioral therapist taught him, he gave up.

"Hi," he stated instead, waving again and flushing brighter as he started to feel more and more foolish.

"If you don't remember, I'm Itey," one of the guys stated, holding out his hand for Skittery to shake.

He did so, and repeated his name, as if he was one of many introduced, and not in the spotlight. His wandering thoughts made Itey's next statement impossible to comprehend.

"What did you say?" he asked, voice almost blank in confusion.

Itey opened his mouth, but didn't say anything.

"Sorry, sorry," Skittery hastily replied, flushing bright and stuttering slightly over his words, "it's just that, sometimes, I just, you know, can't pay attention very well. I—" he paused and stopped speaking, taking a step back and biting at his lip.

Itey smiled lightly and shook his head, "it's fine dude. All I asked is where you were from."

Skittery nodded and bit at his lip for a second.

"Bet'cha Snitch forgot to ask that, huh?" Itey teased, sticking his tongue out at Snitch.

Skittery nodded absent-mindedly and reassured Snitch, who seemed hell-bent on apologizing to him for his error.

"You let me hang out with you guys at Disneyland without even knowing me. It's totally fine that you didn't ask where I was from."

Snitch shrugged and flushed, causing Skittery to gain a small smile and stare at him a second longer than propriety would want.

"And I'm from Oakland. It's, um, up in Northern California. By San Francisco."

"Dude, no way? We're from the city!" Snitch exclaimed, tightening his fingers in Skittery's arms incrementally.

"Just across from each other," Skittery replied softly, smiling a little at nothing and not even wincing at the slight pain that Snitch's fingertips caused.

Itey gave a look over at Snitch, which Skittery turned his head away from at the last minute, knowing that he wasn't supposed to see it.

He, instead, turned his ears and tried, desperately, to listen to the rest of the group's conversation. They were talking about something that Skittery should have known about, but the information didn't get retained. Every now and then they asked him questions, and he heralded them off with monosyllabic answers— wishing that he could force himself to be more sociable, and knowing that it would never happen.

"So, what have you gone on today?" Snitch asked, startling Skittery out of his thoughts.

"Um…" he paused and thought about it.

"Nothing," he finally settled on, ignoring the shocked faces in front of him, "because I was holding places in line for my friends as they went on a lot of rides, because the line at Space Mountain was really long.

"And I didn't go on Space Mountain with them because I don't like roller coasters," he finished quietly, scrunching his nose and looking down.

"What did your _friends_ go on?" asked a Mexican looking dude— Skittery thought he remembered that his name was Alex or something, putting an emphasis on 'friend' as if he thought differently about the group of people that Skittery had just left.

"I dunno. A lot of things, I think. I was waiting in line for a couple of hours, so…" he shrugged and bit his lip.

"Have you ever been to Disneyland before?" a blond with glasses asked, and Skittery, for the life of him, couldn't remember his name. Something obvious, but not obvious enough to be rude.

Instead he just shook his head.

"And this is your first day here?" Snitch asked quietly.

Skittery nodded, wondering why they all seemed to be gaping at him like he was a poor kitten that they found in the gutter.

"Well, I think we all know what we're doing," Snitch said louder, smiling hopefully at the group assembled in front of him.

They all nodded, and Skittery looked at them, confused.

"What are we doing?" he asked.

"We're going to take you on everything. You can spend the rest of the week with us, okay?"

Snitch nodded, but at Skittery's wide-eyed look, he amended his statement to 'and no roller coasters, of course.'

"You don't have to do that," Skittery mumbled, starting to back away, "After all, none of you even know me. So it's silly to just take me around, especially when you're probably on a special trip or something…"

He trailed off and bit his lip again. They all seemed awfully resolute to include him in their plans, and he wondered, for the first time, if maybe they _would_ do as he feared.

His breath hitched and he stepped further back, tightening his grip on his backpack strap. Oh God, they were going to be mean. He really didn't want that to happen again; he just wanted to get a pair of mouse ears for his little brother and take a picture with Belle.

If it came down to it, he didn't even care about the rides. He just wanted to have a fun time. Apparently those plans would be ruined one way or another.

Skittery shook his head, not hearing the confused exclamations of the boys, and turned on his heel.

He ran.

After a few minutes of running he ended up at a carousel, kids trying to take the sword out of the stone in front of it. He smiled wanly and took a picture, sure that Matthew would get a kick out of it. He glanced around more and smiled a little brighter at the sight of a long, yellow, evening dress. Belle.

He went in line with the little kids, ignoring the parents who gave him the side eye, and bounced slightly as he waited in line with everyone else. A very nice mother behind him offered to take his picture, and he walked away, heart a little lighter. One of his two missions, down.

The sounds of 'In the Mood' chirped from his jeans pocket and he answered his phone without looking at the caller ID.

"How is Disneyland?" came the excited voice of his eight-year-old brother.

"Fine," Skittery replied, smiling and leaning against the building.

"What have you done?" Matthew asked, voice full of both awe and disappointment.

"Well, I just took a picture with Belle," Skittery teasingly stated.

"For me?"

"Yes, silly, for you."

"Wow," Matthew paused, as if to compose his thoughts, and then continued, "What rides have you been on?"

"Let's see… I went on the Haunted Mansion and the Pirates. I went on the Alice in Wonderland one, just for you, and I went on the Jungle Cruise."

Normally he would feel bad about lying, but Matthew seemed so excited that he couldn't tell him the truth. He vowed to just get him a better present.

"Cool," Matthew gasped, changing the subject and asking what it felt like to be in the happiest place on earth.

"It's amazing, really. I'll bring you next time. It'll be a 'you and me thing,' okay Tumbler?"

Tumbler didn't say anything, so Skittery just assumed that he was nodding over the phone, forgetting that his brother couldn't actually see him.

He heard his mother in the background and Tumbler 'aww'd' loudly.

"I have to go to gymnastics," Matthew pouted, saying 'I love you' and managing to coerce a promise of a bedtime call.

"Love you too. Talk to you later, kid," Skittery replied, hanging up the phone and swallowing heavily.

"Why did you leave?"

It was quiet and from right behind him. Skittery twitched and tuned around, coming face-to-face with Snitch.

"Um…"

Snitch didn't say anything and Skittery reeled back a little bit, hoping to put distance between him and his would-be tormentor. No matter how hot the guy was, Skittery wasn't fond of intentional masochism. Then he considered what he put up with, with his 'friends' and reconsidered the statement.

"You just looked scared, is all," Snitch continued, when it was clear that Skittery wasn't going to say anything.

Skittery blushed.

"I just— how did you find me here, anyways?" he asked, sure of the fact that he was not followed.

"I thought, 'what's the first place that someone who had never been to Disneyland, would go to?' And lo and behold, it brought me here."

"But I wasn't even thinking of coming here," Skittery stated.

"Why wouldn't you run to the castle?" Snitch asked, more rhetorical than anything else.

Skittery couldn't disagree with that statement and just made a nonchalant humming noise.

Snitch bit his lip and deliberated for a second. He seemed to try out several sentences, deeming them unworthy before they could leave his lips.

"Do you wanna go on Alice in Wonderland? Just you and me, if it'll make you more comfortable."

Skittery shook his head.

"I just— I don't want the magic more ruined than it already is," he stated softly, ignoring the beeping of his watch for the moment and instead focusing on the pavement.

"Why would it ruin the magic?" Snitch asked, honestly confused sounding.

"Because I'll start to like you and have fun and everything, and once you start being mean, I'll just remember that I met you in Disneyland, seemingly my savior."

Snitch seemed at a loss.

"I know we don't know each other, at all really, but can I hug you?"

Skittery started to shake his head, and then paused. No one had ever asked if they could touch him before. Race would 'take what was his' as he used to say a lot. Jack and Spot would just beat up on him, and Blink had no concept of personal space whatsoever.

He nodded, hesitant and flushed, weakly putting his arms around Snitch's shoulders, as his waist was pulled gently closer to Snitch's warm body.

"I'm not going to be mean to you, I promise. My friends were all worried about you when you left so suddenly, so I am 99% sure that they won't hurt you, either."

Skittery nodded, knowing that hugging some boy that he barely knew shouldn't feel so right. More right than even when he and Race would have sex, which he always grew up to believe was the epitome of love. Then again, Race never loved him, so maybe that was why even a simple hug from a virtual stranger felt better.

"So, do you wanna go on Alice in Wonderland?" Snitch asked softly, gently loosening his hold on Skittery's waist. Skittery instantly felt colder as they separated.

He deliberated with himself for a second, then nodded.

"Yeah."

Snitch smiled and sent out a quick text to someone.

"I told them that we'll meet them somewhere in a little while," he exclaimed happily, taking Skittery's hand and gently tugging him along.

"But, I mean, don't you wanna hang out with them? You all came to Disneyland for a reason, and I'm sure it wasn't to help out a stray."

Snitch shook his head and entwined their fingers when it seemed as though Skittery was about to pull away with the weight of his second thoughts.

"We all come down twice a year. Have been since we were nine."

He suddenly flushed, as if this blatant display of wealth was something to be ashamed.

Skittery nodded.

"And it's still magical? Every time you come? I would imagine that it gets old after awhile."

Snitch shook his head, and then tilted it.

"It was starting to. I mean, we all just went, this time, because it was tradition, and our parents wouldn't let us go to Maui.

"But," he continued, squeezing Skittery's hand lightly as he pulled them both into line, "it's starting to feel magical again."

Skittery was just about to ask what made it so magical, but then caught Snitch's glance at him out of the corner of his eye. He flushed and smiled a little at Snitch's light laugh.

"You're cute," Snitch said after calming down his chuckles, instantly taking his free hand and slapping it over his mouth.

"God, sorry, that was stupid," he muttered, trying to take his hand away from Skittery's.

"It's fine. I think you are too," Skittery replied, the butterflies in his stomach turning into fire-breathing dragons.

"I mean, God, I'm sure that you just wanted a friend or something. And I can be a good friend, honest, but I am so sorry and I— what did you say?"

Skittery smiled a tiny bit and moved further up in line, tugging on Snitch's hand slightly.

"I said that I think you're cute, as well."

Snitch's mouth made a little 'o' and he squeezed Skittery's hand again.

"Well, um, I'm glad," he stated, free hand going to rub the back of his neck.

Skittery nodded and shuffled his feet a little, waiting for the line to move once more. They stood there for as few seconds, Skittery looking at the ground, yet feeling Snitch's eyes on him.

His watch beeped again.

He groaned and dug through his backpack.

"Sorry, sorry, I just gotta—" he shook a small pill bottle around and plucked a couple out with a water bottle from the side pocket, "take these."

He did so and flushed at Snitch's inquisitive gaze.

"ADHD. I mean, technically, but it's the inattentive one, not the hyperactive one. But, you know, nonetheless."

Skittery shrugged and pulled on his backpack strap again. He looked down and put the water bottle away, resetting his watch alarm at the same time. After a few seconds of Snitch not saying anything, Skittery became fully aware that he was still holding Snitch's hand, now in something that resembled a death grip. So, that's why Snitch couldn't leave.

After a few seconds of selfish deliberation, Skittery started loosening his hold.

"Sorry to keep you up; I forgot that I was holding onto your hand," he mumbled, face flushing and hand slipping fully away from Snitch's.

"Hold me up from what?" Snitch asked, frowning.

"From you leaving," Skittery replied, taking his now free hand and adding it to his backpack strap.

"Why would I leave?" Snitch asked, clenching his suddenly free hand slightly.

"Because you found out about what was wrong with me," Skittery gloomily replied, wondering why in the hell Snitch seemed hell-bent on Skittery saying it for himself, instead of just taking the chance to leave.

"Having ADHD is nothing wrong," Snitch practically gasped, mouth slightly gaped, as if Skittery's condition didn't phase him at all.

"But, I mean, it's annoying, isn't it? I mean, everyone but my family thinks so, anyways…" he trailed off at Snitch's blazing look, wondering if Snitch was going to agree, or was going to shift Skittery's paradigm, once again.

"Whoever told you that it's annoying are dumbasses. Especially those that told you that it's 'wrong' or whatever. Because it's not. It's a condition that you can't help, okay? There's nothing wrong or annoying about it."

And with that, Snitch took Skittery's hand once more and pushed them into the caterpillar cart that was waiting.

"Excited about your first ride?" he asked, apparently done with the pervious subject.

Skittery nodded, a pink flush only tingeing his cheeks, and a smile already on his face.

"This was the ride that my brother wanted me to go on the most. He researched all of the rides and said that this one would be the best," he smiled over at Snitch as the ride slowly started to move.

"He's eight," he added in Snitch's ear, at Snitch's confused look.

"Is he the person that you were on the phone with?" Snitch whispered, not saying anything after that at Skittery's nod and signal to hush, so they could enjoy the ride.

"So, how did you enjoy it?" Snitch asked, helping Skittery get down from the ride, ignoring his flushed protests of, 'I can do it myself!'

"I really liked it, actually. I'm sorry that you had to go on a blatant kid's ride, though," Skittery replied, biting his lip and smiling a little bit when Snitch's hand encased his own once again.

"It's fine. It was nice, actually. It'll be like my first time over again, you know? Get to experience everything from your point of view."

Snitch smiled down at Skittery and squeezed his hand gently, causing Skittery's face to heat up and make his free hand hold tighter at his backpack strap.

"So, Skittery," Snitch asked, once they were walking towards, presumably, another ride, "how old are you?"

"Sixteen. How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"So you're a senior?" Skittery asked, irrationally disappointed that Snitch would probably be leaving at the end of the year for bigger and better places in the world.

And then he admonished himself for ever thinking that way, because for Christ's sake, he had only met Snitch the hour before. Just because he felt sparks whenever they touched or because he wanted to kiss Snitch at every moment he looked at his face, didn't mean that he had the right to feel disappointed.

"Yeah," Snitch replied softly, breaking Skittery out of his thoughts, "and you're a junior, right?"

Skittery nodded and tried not to feel young.

"Where are we going?" he asked, trying to break the sudden silence—at least, in his mind.

"I am taking you on The Jungle Cruise. It's one of the best rides, trust me," Snitch replied happily, dragging him past main street and into Adventureland.

Skittery nodded and walked faster to catch up to Snitch. Thankfully, after a few moments of Snitch not realizing that he was holding onto someone much shorter than him, he slowed down to accommodate Skittery.

"Sorry, Skittery," he apologized, scrunching his nose and flushing slightly.

"It's fine," Skittery stated, suddenly remembering something that he forgot to ask before, when they were passing a group of kids with 'first time' buttons proudly pinned to their shirts.

"Where do you get those pins? Not the 'first time' ones, but the 'birthday' ones?" Skittery asked hesitantly, stopping as they got to the line.

"Um, on main street. I could show you, if you like," Snitch answered, turning his eyes over to Skittery and shuffling them both forward in line.

Skittery shook his head, moving and stopping with the flow of the line around him.

"It's okay, I'm sure I can find it myself during some point."

Snitch shook his head back and gently squeezed Skittery's hand more.

"It would be an honor to help you find it," he cooed lightly, smiling a little at Skittery's obvious blush.

"Oh, okay," Skittery murmured, squeezing Snitch's hand back and flushing brighter.

"Awesome," Snitch replied, grinning as they got to the front of the line.

"As you have noticed from the last two lines, lunchtime is definitely the best time to go on rides. And dinnertime. And during the parades and fireworks," Snitch paused and got down onto the boat, helping Skittery step down, despite his protests, "though I suppose you'll want to see all of that, yeah?"

Skittery flushed and shrugged, sitting down and moving unconsciously closer to Snitch as the taller boy sat down next to him. The ride started and Skittery couldn't keep his laughter in, even though the jokes were probably the worst he had ever heard in his life. At one point, he was giggling so much that he fell into Snitch. His giggles stopped when Snitch's arm went around his shoulders and stayed there.

Snitch glanced over at him, and Skittery bit his lip, chewing on it slightly and trying to get his mind off of the sudden warmth that Snitch's arm provided, desperately clinging to his self-worth and not falling into Snitch's grip even more.

"You're going to bite a hole through your lip, you know," Snitch stated, jarring Skittery out of his thoughts and onto the newly departing passengers around the two of them.

Skittery stood up and stepped out of the boat, waiting for Snitch and resolutely ignoring his pout.

"So, I was thinking Pirates next, that okay?" Snitch asked, throwing his arm around Skittery's shoulders and pulling him closer.

Skittery nodded and started walking with Snitch, trying to forget about how close the taller boy was to him.

"Don't your friends want you back soon?" Skittery asked after a few moments of walking in silence.

Snitch shook his head and said that they would be alright on their own for awhile.

He pulled Skittery even closer when they got in line, and Skittery finally succumbed. He leaned against Snitch's broad frame, gently wrapping an arm around Snitch's waist and sighing, almost inaudibly. Snitch grinned at him every few minutes and pulled him even closer once they got into the boat, making Skittery's right leg cross slightly over Snitch's left.

Neither cared much.

**~*Snittery*~**

After what seemed like a million more rides, and Skittery laughing lightly at Snitch's soaked form from Splash Mountain, they arrived at New Orleans Square for the second time.

"So, we're all going to the bayou for dinner, and then watching the fireworks, that okay with you?"

Skittery nodded for a second, giving a meek hello to the rest of the group, who welcomed him with gentle smiles. He saw a few of them giving 'discreet' thumbs-ups to Snitch, and whenever he saw one, Snitch's arm tightened around his shoulders. Unlike most times when people were blatantly speaking about him, Skittery didn't feel like an object at the moment. He supposed that it was Snitch and the way that his arm felt gentle over his shoulders, and not proprietary, like he was used to it feeling.

The minute they got into the restaurant, he reconsidered his decision to eat with them. The Blue Bayou was fancy, and that's why he had never heard of it when he was looking for potential places to eat. It was inside the freaking Pirates ride, for God's sake. They got a table close to the railing and when he looked at the menu, he balked a little.

If he budgeted right after this, he could probably eat for another couple of days, and get the ears for Tumbler. Biting his lip and glancing around at the smiling and laughing faces around him, he knew that he didn't want to leave. He just resigned himself to not eating very much in the next week.

"Thank you for inviting me," he murmured softly into Snitch's ear, once he ordered a salad— ignoring the slightly shocked faces of his fellow dinner go-ers when that's _all _he ordered. (He had decided, at the last moment, that going hungry the last few days of his trip would be a no-no. Also, he wanted to get a fairy wand for the little girl that lived next-door and seemed to follow his brother around like a lost puppy.)

"No problem," Snitch smiled, giving a rude gesture over the table, as one of Snitch's friends— he thought it was Xander, crowed in a language that Skittery seemed to be the only person to not understand.

"Besides," he continued, turning his head to face Skittery once more and grinning brightly, "I wanted you here."

Skittery flushed and nodded a little, picking at his napkin and trying to ignore the light beeping of his watch.

"Isn't that for-?" Snitch asked, trailing off as Skittery bit his lip and nodded.

Getting pills into your mouth discreetly was a hard task, even despite the fact that he was at a table full of teenage boys. They looked at him curiously, but he didn't meet any of their gazes, hoping to stem the comments from ever gaining momentum.

He sipped at his glass of water and absent-mindedly reset his watch. Wouldn't have to make any more meds until morning. Good.

The food came after a few minutes of idle chatter, and Skittery wondered why their food came so fast, when people who were seated before them, were still waiting. He nibbled on his salad, thanking God for tendency not to eat all that much anyways, and was surprised as a small plate went under his nose.

"Try this."

He looked up. It was Alex's hand that was holding the plate— full of some sort of fish dish, and he shook the plate a little for emphasis.

"It's really good, trust me," Alex continued, dropping the plate into Skittery's hand.

Skittery took his fork and tried a little piece, nodding in approval at Alex's silent question. If Skittery were a more aware person, he might of realized that everyone giving him some of their food was because they felt stupid over going to an expensive restaurant when Skittery, most likely, couldn't afford it. As it stood, he just thought that they wanted him to try their food. Sometimes being oblivious was good, for had Skittery known, he most likely would have freaked out and been embarrassed the rest of the night.

They all finished the meal, and walked out, where the sun was turning into dusk and making luminescent pinks and purples light up the sky. It was starting to get a little chilly, not enough to warrant a jacket, but enough that when you were in the shade, you shivered a bit. And so Skittery, not one to ignore his bodily urges— most of the time, shivered.

Snitch's arm wrapped around his shoulders once more, and he stopped shivering. He turned to look up at Snitch, and stopped what was going to come from his mouth when he saw Snitch smiling gently down at him.

"You looked cold," Snitch mumbled, soft under the voices of excited teenage boys.

Skittery nodded and started walking closer to Snitch's body. Snitch pulled his arm tighter and Skittery's arm found its way, almost of it's own volition, around Snitch's waist. A flash blinded him for a second, and he blinked, vision still slightly fuzzy.

"You guys slay me," came the voice of— Itey, Skittery thought it was.

"Did you just take a picture of us?" Snitch asked, almost incredulous sounding.

"Yes," Itey stated, turning away from the both of them and catching up with the others.

Snitch huffed a laugh and Skittery joined in softly, mostly just listening to the musical tones of Snitch's voice. After a moment of shared giggling, Skittery looked back up at Snitch.

By this point they had arrived in front of the castle and were waiting patiently with the other guests, for the start of the fireworks. Snitch had pulled Skittery closer to him and Skittery had turned his body so that his chest was leaning against Snitch's side.

Snitch looked down, almost as if he felt Skittery's gaze on him, and smiled. Skittery didn't look away, as he was wont to do, but instead kept staring at Snitch. His head tilted up slightly at the same moment that Snitch's tilted down and Skittery held his breath, feeling his anticipation rise. Oh God, he was going to kiss a boy he had only met hours before. But dear lord, he had never felt this alive with another human being before. He closed his eyes and leaned up a little, hitching his breath in his throat.

He felt Snitch's breath on his lips a second before they gently impacted his own. He leaned up a little more, humming as Snitch's other arm came around his waist and held onto him tightly.

It was electrifying, and had there been an actual electrical current running through them, Skittery's hair would have been on end. Their lips moved softly against each other and Skittery had to forcibly remind himself that breathing through his nose was an actual viable option.

The kiss, as far as kisses could go, was very simple. It was just lips pressed against lips, moving gently in time and nothing heavier even crossing their minds as their breath intermingled and their eyes opened gently.

Skittery wrapped his other arm around Snitch's shoulders, so that they were finally chest to chest and they stared at each other, both wide eyed and hardly daring to move.

Snitch kept his eyes open and leaned down again, capturing Skittery's lips in another kiss, and pulling him closer to his larger form. They looked at each other as they both attempted to keep their eyes from fluttering shut.

An accidental knock against Skittery's back jolted them out of their little world, and Skittery instantly flushed, ducking his head down and gentling his grip on Snitch's form. Snitch held him tighter and tilted his head up with the hand that used to be wrapped around Skittery's shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay," he gently murmured, looking at Skittery and not taking his gaze away, even for a moment.

Skittery flushed brighter but his eyes stayed rooted to Snitch's. He nodded and accepted the gentle, feather-light kiss that Snitch placed against his lips.

"You're amazing," Snitch whispered, grinning at Skittery's headshake.

"Yes, you are," he cooed gently, placing a kiss on Skittery's nose.

"No, I'm not," Skittery mumbled, trying to turn his face away, but not having the strength to.

"Besides," he continued, "you just met me. How do you actually know that?"

"How do you know that us kissing was the most electrifying experience on the planet? You just know."

And with that, Snitch leaned down and kissed Skittery once more.

This time the kiss was instantly deeper, Snitch's tongue flicking out and touching itself gently to Skittery's— almost pursed, lips. Skittery instinctively opened his mouth and clutched at Snitch's shoulders once more. It was a movie kiss, no one could convince Skittery otherwise. It was the pièce de résistance, something that cinema-goers waited the entire film to see.

It was perfect.

They parted and Skittery gasped for breath, mouth hung open and gaping at Snitch.

"Wow," he murmured.

"Wow," Snitch agreed, bringing his other arm down to meet his own at Skittery's waist.

He pulled Skittery closer and bit his lip when the park lights started to go down; the fireworks were about to begin.

"Can I hold you the other way?" he asked quietly, "Because I want you to be able to see the fireworks and everything."

Skittery flushed and nodded, turning in Snitch's hold with his help and gently pushing himself closer to Snitch's chest.

His arms felt a little useless at his sides, suffocating him, until Snitch took one of his arms from Skittery's waist and grabbed his hand. He pulled it around Skittery's front and laced their fingers together, nudging his head against the top of Skittery's, as if to urge him to do the same with his other arm. Skittery did so, and immediately felt enveloped in Snitch's embrace.

It was warm for him, even in the cool night air, as the music started playing and he had never felt more alive. He watched the fireworks, breathless and awed, and didn't even flush when Snitch's arms pulled him closer, as the taller boy chuckled lightly.

"You're adorable," Snitch whispered, quieting as Skittery hushed him, still enraptured by the display.

The fireworks ended and Skittery let out a sigh, leaning further against Snitch's chest as the crowd jostled around the two of them. Snitch tightened his arms incrementally and rested his chin on the top of Skittery's head.

"I don't really wanna leave," Skittery whispered, hardly heard over the chatter of departing children and ride-going adults.

"The park is still open another two hours," Snitch replied, kissing the top of Skittery's head.

"I just meant, in general," Skittery stated softly, tilting his head up and scrunching his nose at Snitch.

Snitch nodded and tightened his grip even further. He tilted his head down and Skittery angled his up again. The kiss was brief, light, and still electrifying. They pulled away after a few seconds, only to hear catcalls and wolf whistles from Snitch's friends. Skittery blushed and slumped a little and Snitch shot a glare over Skittery's head, shutting up his friends instantly.

"Oh my God, you probably want me to leave, yeah?" Skittery mumbled, unconsciously ignoring Snitch's frantic headshakes, and trying to pull away from Snitch's grip.

Snitch, in retaliation, held on tighter and refused to let go.

"I do _not_ want you to leave, Skittery," he resolutely stated, tilting Skittery's head up and planting a kiss on his downturned lips.

Skittery blushed and stuttered for a second, consciously aware of the other boys looking at them. Snitch kissed him once more, for good measure, and then brought Skittery into a proper hug.

"I definitely think there's something here, between us, to stay," me murmured gently, kissing Skittery's temple and smiling as Skittery's arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders.

"I agree," Skittery whispered, as if afraid to voice it aloud.

Snitch smiled and leaned down again, brushing his lips softly against Skittery's cheek. Skittery flushed brightly, tightening his grip on Snitch's shoulder incrementally.

"You're kind of amazing," he whispered, blushing and trying to hold in his giggles as Snitch placed butterfly kisses up and down the side of his face.

"Only kind of?" Snitch asked against his skin, pulling away and sticking his tongue out at Skittery.

"You are the most amazing person I have ever met in my entire life. Take me, I'm yours," Skittery deadpanned, ignoring Snitch's sudden guffaw.

"Anyways," Snitch replied, instead of keeping up with the previous conversation, "do you want to go on a couple more rides before the park closes, or do you just want to go back to the hotel?"

"I should probably get back," Skittery replied, slightly sullen, "I don't want to have to walk all the way back at midnight or whatever."

He sighed and untangled himself from Snitch. Snitch pouted and kept holding onto him.

"I have to get back to my hotel," Skittery whined slightly, trying to ignore Snitch's pout— which was the cutest thing ever, and that included his little brother's puppy eyes.

"Come stay with us," he gestured to the rest of his friends, "at the resort. We can get your clothes tomorrow."

Skittery honestly considered that offer for a few minutes before slowly shaking his head.

"They're the people I went with. I have to at least be there, otherwise I won't have a ride back up home."

"You can come with us. We have an extra seat and everything," Snitch instantly replied, tugging more at Skittery's waist.

Skittery shook his head.

"I have to go back. At least for tonight. Depending on how the night goes, though, I may take you up on that offer."

Snitch nodded, obviously reluctant, and slowly loosened his grip on Skittery. Before letting go completely, however, he pressed a quick kiss on Skittery's lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then?" he asked, taking out a piece of paper and writing something on it.

Skittery nodded.

"Okay. Here's my number. And I also put the room number for the hotel."

Snitch smiled and Skittery smiled weakly back. He really didn't want to leave. As if understanding this, Snitch squeezed his hand gently. Skittery took a deep breath and nodded once more, taking the paper away from Snitch's hand and stuffing it in his pocket.

"Bye," he stated softly, pulling on his backpack strap with his hand and turning away, not daring to look back.

He waved at the other boys and kept walking—step by step, and foot by foot. The minute he passed through the gates, a pressure lodged itself from behind his eyes. Because, of course, his 'friends' were there, goofing and joking around.

Skittery silently walked up to them, ignoring their harsh teasing about 'running away' and followed them back to the motel that they were staying at.

So much for the magic.


	2. Interlude

A/N: After what seems like months, and at the prompting of several of my friends, I have decided to finish this fic. As it stands, this is a little interlude, and I should have the next actual chapter up in a couple of days. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was 3am and Skittery couldn't sleep. His friends, in a bout of what he could consider maliciousness, bunked him with Racetrack, and the shorter boy was all but humping Skittery in his sleep. That wasn't the reason why he couldn't sleep, however.<p>

He had a revelation earlier that day. Maybe, just maybe, he was hanging out with the wrong type of crowd. Maybe his 'glum and dumb' persona only existed because the friends he hung out with weren't really his friends at all. Sighing, he rolled over to face the wall. He needed to leave.

Packing up quietly, he left the room and looked at the little piece of paper in his pocket. Only a mile or so, no big deal.

Trudging to where he needed to go, it was almost 4am by the time he got to the hotel. For some reason, probably Disney hospitality, there was a woman at the concierge desk. Nodding his head and smiling wanly in acknowledgement, he headed towards the elevators. Fourth floor.

Stepping out silently he glanced around the hallway, biting his lip. This was an absolutely horrible idea. For some reason he didn't much care. The gentle hum of the elevator departing shook him from his thoughts, and he started walking, finding himself at room 415 all too quickly.

He swallowed and lightly placed his fist against the wood, not knowing whether or not to knock. Biting his lip, he made the first hesitant knock against the grain. After that he seemed to gain confidence, and the knocking grew slightly louder, until he heard the murmurings of someone waking up.

"What?" came a cracked voice, as he stepped away from the door, only to see it swung inwards.

"Hi," he mumbled, looking down and flushing.

"Skittery?"

And Skittery looked up. Snitch, even while mostly asleep, still looked handsome. Like, almost unfairly.

"Yeah," he whispered, shouldering his duffle better and wincing the slightest bit.

"Come in," Snitch replied, gently taking Skittery's arm and leading him into the hotel room. And if Snitch killed him, Skittery would be very disappointed.

"Did I wake anyone else?" he murmured, looking around the room.

"We have our own rooms," Snitch replied promptly, moving the both of them over to the bed and sitting down.

"What happened?"

Skittery shrugged and sat next to Snitch, not touching him until Snitch moved his arm around Skittery's shoulders. Then he leaned into the older boy slightly and sighed, playing with his own fingertips.

"I couldn't take it anymore; anything. And I didn't know where else to go."

"I'm glad you came here," Snitch instantly replied, kissing Skittery's cheek and smiling softly at the boy's flush.

"So," he continued, "let's go to sleep, and we'll do more park stuff in the morning, yeah? Does that sound good, Skitts?"

Skittery, though wrinkling his nose at the nickname, nodded regardless. That was good.

"I'm glad you're not killing me," he murmured, as Snitch pointed that Skittery could use the other bed.

"I was just about to say the same thing," Snitch replied, turning out the light once more and falling back asleep.

Skittery laid back, closing his eyes and lulling to sleep at the sounds of Snitch's soft snores from the bed next to his.


End file.
